Make Me Break Me
by xladyxofxsorrowx
Summary: What Happens when a new vampire coven comes to forks? Will the Cullens be able to live with them peacefully or will they all be exposed? And how will the newest cullen react. Dis-continued untile farther notice ..ive lost my muse
1. Chapter 1

Make Me Break Me

Here is a quick outline of the chacters:

Tonyl : He's 18 and has white blonde hair that he spikesup all over .A lip ring on the left side of his 's slightly skinny but does have muscles. He perfers to wear skinny jeans,combat boots and t-shirts with designs on them. He has the stranded vampire light golden eyes that he had changed to blue, and he often outlines them with eyeliner. He also has a scottish accent.

He's reckless and aggressive at times,because he's lonely and it is his way of dealing with can be quite sweet at tiems but hes all around a nice comes off intimidating untile he gets used to someone. He is very short-tempered most of the time. (vampire)

Mark: He's 25 and the farther of the is very soft spoken and gentel. He's very careing but can be firm when it's needed. He has a medium build with short,slightly weavy brown hair. (vampire)

Joey: Joey is 19 and has short black hair and light golden is the oldest brother and likes to joke around .He is very close to vamp and they hang around together alot. Sometimes he is teases his siblings and can play aot of jokes no them. He's very chihldl like at times and can be very overprotective at times. He has the power of mass amounts of strength (vampire)

Vamp: She's 17 and the only female of the group. She has black hair with hot pink chunks in it that goes to the middle of her left side of her nose is pierced, as well as her belly button and she has 3 piercings in each ear. she also has snake bites. She has brown eyes with flecks of gold in them and has quite a few different "gifts". She loves muisc,horror movies,animals and happy bunny to name a few is also shy untile she gets to some often quick witted and random.

***Im not saying for now if she is a vampire or not***

Steph:SHe is 19 and has short blonde hair with pink tips and brown lip pierced on the right side and her nose and sternum are has an attitude but she's normally has a giant burn mark on her forearm .She lives in a treehouse in the woods and with the blacks .She dresses in alot of short dresses and leggings and low top converse,she also likes skinny jeans and graphic tees,and she loves her guitar which she named matilda.

Chapter one

"Vamp get a move on,we're leaving soon" My older brother Tony yelled from downstairs.

"okay" I called back. Sighing I turned and looked at my new nearly empty that was left was a couple little things I had to shove into my favorite black and red backpack.I walked over to what was left of my bed and started to putting things into my bag while letting my mind wounder back to why we we had to move int he first place.

~flashblack~

"Can everyone please come into the living room?" My father Mark yelled. I put the book I was reading down and got off my bed, and started walking into the hallway. In the hallway Joey was just commign out of his bedroom.

"what do you think he wants Vamp?" Joey asked.

"No idea," I replied shruging "Maybe your in trouble" I teased him.

We walked down the stairs and went to sit on the black leather couch. Just then my other older brother Tony came in from the garage and rushed over to sit in the matching black leather armchair.

"Everyone I'm sorry to say but we're moving." Mark began. Which resulted with groans from all three of us, and Mark giving us al a sharp look before continuing.

"I got a transfer to a different hospital, and now we will be moving at the end of the week.I hope you all know that we were going to have to move soon anyway so noone would notice that we dont age. I'm sure we will all love our new house and maybe we can take this opportunity to make some new friends at your new I would like for all of you to go and start packing please."

~ end of flashback~

"Hey Vamp?" Joey asked softly.

"Yes Joey?" I replied while zipping up my bag.

"You ready to go?"

I sighed softly "I guess so" I mumbled.

Joey came over and hooked his arm around my neck playfully "You excited about the new place?" Joey asked while grinning.

"Only If I have a huge closet." I replied laughing.

"What is it with females and closets?" Joey pondered quietly.

"That Joey is only something a female can understand" I told him while giggling.

"Lets go" Mark called up to us. "We have to leave now."

Turning away from joey i grabbed my bag and muttered a quick "race you" before darting off down the the stairs to the car.

"I win" I said childishly while smirking and climbing into the backseat of the car before Joey. Tony sat in the passenger seat while Mark started the car. While Mark was driving we all slipped into our own thoughts makeing the drive to our new house quiet. Which thankfully,none of us minded.

I stared out the window and watched everything pass in a blur of color.I really did hope my closet would be huge but i couldnt help but wounder what kinda place was called Forks. I decided to just sit back and stop thinking so much. After all i thought, nothing intresting could happen in a place called Forks...Oh boy was I ever wroung...


	2. Chapter 2 The New House

AN: Hello all, This is the first twilight fan fic I've ever tried to do so any feed back positive or negative would be greatly appreciated. Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I only own my characters :) Now on with the story :)

Chapter Two

After what seemed like a long drive we pulled up to our new house. It was a large Victorian styled house made of white brick. It had beautiful, fancy balconies and was set back tastefully against the surrounding forest.

"Wow" I gasped stunned. "Mark, are we really gonna live here? Or are you just teasing me?"

"Yes we are really gonna live here vamps" Mark chuckled. Seemingly pleased that I was stunned by the old houses beauty.

"I'm gonna go hunting with Joey" Tony spoke for the first time since we left our old house and started walking towards the forest without awaiting a reply from us. With Joey was trailing him.

"Oh well," Mark called after them. " Let's you and I go check out the new house and then you can see your new room." Mark grinned at me.

"Alright let's go" I quickly agreed.

Not wanting to waste anymore time outside staring at the lovely fairytale like house. We quickly went inside and started exploring, pausing only long enough to close the large double doors. Grinning we went into the large foyer and I was already getting ideas on how to decorate. With a quick glance into the door on the right side of the foyer I saw what would be the living room, empty for now except for a large pile of boxes on the far wall. Then turnign and following Mark through the door back into the foyer we went around the rest of the house. There was a kitchen almost as big as the living room on the living room as well as a downstairs bathroom off the foyer and a semi big coat closet across from it. Down the hall from the foyer was a large rec room then a door to the basement. On the second floor was what would be the boys bedrooms and then on the top floor was my room. Through a door in the rec room took u to another section of the house that held the music room,gym, another rec room, and then a changing room and inside pool. As well as countless more bathrooms and bedrooms.

I was starting to think Mark had bought a hotel instead of a house but I wasn't complaining. Mark made his way back into the foyer to start unpacking the living room boxes, with me at his heels when Tony and Joey came bursting in from there hunt.

"Hey, we miss anything interesting?" Tony asked, in his normal slightly rough after hunt voice.

"Only how utterly horrifying this house is" I snapped in reply before turning and going up the stairs. "What I say?" Tony muttered. Mark put a hand gently on his shoulder."Don't worry about her you know how she gets after we just move into someplace new." I heard mark assure Tony as I was walking up the last flight of stairs to my room.

I knew I shouldn't have snapped at Tony but Mark was right, they did know how I got after we moved into a new house. It was a beautiful house … at least on the outside but inside it was driving me up and over the wall. Like any just moved into house it lacked being perfect and clean. It wasn't mega dirty or anything like that, but as a clean freak a couple of cobwebs and some dust was enough to drive me insane. Then there was the houses lack of style to think about id be in a grouchy mood at home until it was all sorted out to my liking.

Oh well, I thought happily at least I have a reason to go shopping now since we own hardly anything. I sighed and opened the door to my bedroom, walking in I closed the door and looked around. It was huge. Nice and space just the way I liked things, if it was for the dust and couple cobwebs id be jumping for joy. To the left of the room was a huge window with a staircase in the corner. To the right was a ton of more open space and two doors side by side. I quickly walked over and opened the left door. Inside was a huge bathroom worthy of a spa. It was a little dusty but then again what room in this house wasn't. I turned and closed the door trying to think of a way to decorate it before turning to the other door. I quickly opened the door on the right and ran into it jumping up and down despite the dust. Inside was the hugest closet I had ever had in my life. On the side was a couple smaller doors inside the closet and they had smaller versions of the closet. Not quite as big as the main closet but not by any means your stranded walk in closet. I went back into the main closet, insanely happy that I finally got the monster of all closets. I spent a long time in the closet just walking around in it or sitting on the floor dreaming about all the clothes I could get to fill this massive closet. And all the things I could get for the smaller ones.

Do I sound shallow? A bit , I would even admit to that. But when you spend a massive amount of time with 3 guys and hardly ever get to hang around other females you have to have something to be able to look forward too. Even if it makes u look shallow.

Before I knew it Mark was calling me downstairs for school. I hadn't brought my bag inside so I didn't need to grab anything, and just went downstairs . Back to grade 9 I thought unhappily lucky me. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and grinned at Mark

"Ready for your first day at work in a new hospital?" I asked him.

Mark laughed and replied " You bet kiddo, You ready for your first day of high school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We were just getting into the car when I noticed something. "Wheres Tony and Joey?" I wondered out loud. "Oh they went off on one of there trips" Mark said softly."The boys will be back in a couple of weeks or so" I shrugged and got in the car and grabbed my bag from the backseat where I had left it earlier this morning.

"Well off to school and work we go then" I joked . Laughing softly Mark got in the car and started to drive. When we had gotten near to the school Mark started to tell me that he could take a cab to work and then leave the car with me but I caught him off. "Now worries Mark I'll just run home " I said smiling "it really isn't that far" Before he could protest we were in front of the school building that held the office. I got out of the care and waved at Mark "Have a good day at work" I called to him and he replied with a good old fashion "You too"

With that he started to drive off and I was left to go up to the office and get my schedule. Forks High school may be my new school but it was the same old routine. Sighing I started walking up the front steps to the door. Man it was gonna to be a long day I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Please R&R**

Previously

With that he started to drive off and I was left to go up to the office and get my schedule. Forks High school may be my new school but it was the same old routine. Sighing I started walking up the front steps to the door. Man it was gonna to be a long day I thought

Now...

When I went into the small white building that housed the office the first thing I noticed was how bright it was. Everything was brightly lit and way warmer then to be expected. I walked up to the desk that had a little red haired women with glasses sitting behind it. The only desk out of the three in the room that was accompanied.

"Hello" I said softly to the women, I didn't see a nameplate on her desk anywhere amongst the clutter of different piles of papers.

" Hello dear" She replied looking up from what she was working on. "How can I help you?" she asked me, trailing her eyes over my black and pink hair and black hoodie. "I'm Vamp, I mean Franklin Jameson this is my first day." "oh okay" she said while ruffling though the piles of paper on her desk. Looking for my schedule " Here you are dear," she said handing me my papers " Here's your map of the school and schedule, make sure to get this signed by each teacher and bring it back here at the end of the day." I thanked her and left the office. At the doors I looked through the papers she gave me and saw on the top of the on for the teachers she had written "prefers to be called Vamp" that will make my stay here a little easier I thought at least I won't have to deal with constantly being called Franklin by people. Sighing ( I know I sigh a lot) I started off down the walkway to find my first class, History. I walked around until I found the smallish building with a huge number 4 on the side and went in,gave the slip to the teacher (who introduced himself but I forget his name) and was directed to a site at the back. Once the teacher started class I gave up listening and glanced around the room. At the other students. All were semi pale and talking amongst themselves, a few kept stealing glances at me. With my black and pink hair and dark clothes I supposed it was to be expected. I didn't fit in here, I knew that and the kids seemed to know that too. Finally the bell rang , the teacher called out the homework and dismissed us for lunch.

Its not the longest but I've been having mega writers block with this story. Better then nothing though I guess :)


End file.
